When you fall in love
by Ferret mage
Summary: The most unlikely pairing ever! EikoBeatrix! You know you want to read it. Give in to your desire, you want to read it. Also please review and tell me what you think


Author Notes: Okay, I know what your thinking. Eiko/Beatrix? What a perv!! But hey, just about everything has been done so far. Even, Dagger/Vivi! The only thing I wouldn't do is yaoi, (Guy/Guy) that's just nasty... --------------------------------------- Beatrix walked down the hall from Queen Garnet's room, she had just finished helping the Queen into her wedding gown and left when she and the future king, Zidane, had started to make out.  
  
Beatrix sighed and shook her head, it was so nice to find love. Not that she would know, Steiner was nice but at times he can be exasperating. Beatrix sighed again, and continued her walk down the hall, this time her train of concentration broken by a rather small, but shrill cry.  
  
Beatrix turned his head to see little Eiko clambering down the hall, tears in her eyes. Eiko was running blindly, tears streaming down her cheeks, she just looked up in time to bump straight into Beatrix. Eiko landed on her bottom and looked up, still crying.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry" Eiko stuttered, Beatrix looked down and reached to pick up Eiko. Eiko sniffled and tried to stand but she had grown to weak to stand properly. She toppled over and her sobs grew in frequency, Beatrix sighed once more and picked Eiko up.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Eiko," Beatrix walked to her room, "Why are you crying?" Eiko sniffled and said, "I-I went to t-tell Zidane how I-I feel, and-and he just ignored me!!" Now Eiko's tears was coming out in torrents and her shirt was getting soaked.  
  
Beatrix set Eiko down on a chair facing a mirror and brought out an ivory brush, with this she started to calm the distraught little girl. "I suppose...love can sometimes be tough.." Beatrix sighed.  
  
Eiko chest heaved slightly less now, she looked at Beatrix's reflection and said, "But you have Steiner, how come your so sad?" Beatrix laughed and rubbed the top of her head, "Sometimes, even adults make mistakes."  
  
Beatrix laughed once more and proceded to brush her hair, Eiko was calming down and was drying her tears. "What do you mean?" Eiko asked quizingly.  
  
Beatrix laughed and stopped brushing, "You see....some women...they're....not like other women."  
  
Eiko turned around and cocked her head to one side, "What does that mean??" Beatrix was beginning to turn red with embaressment, how could she explain this to a 6 year old! "You see...some girls...like...other girls...not men..."  
  
Eiko eyes grew a little wider, and she was silent for a little while. Beatrix looked a way to try and hide her blush, "So...there are girls...who "like" other girls..." Beatrix nodded her head and looked straight at Eiko, but Eiko didn't look disgusted, she looked....fascinated.  
  
"So...are...you..." Eiko asked cautiously, Beatrix's blush deepend and she nodded her head. Eiko now, was blushing as well, "Do you think...I'm....I mean, if Zidane doesn't like me then..." Beatrix looked at Eiko quickly and shook her head.  
  
"Eiko, just because Zidane doesn't return your feelings, doesn't mean your...you know." Eiko looked back at the mirror and sighed. "But Dagger is so pretty, and I'm so...not." Eiko eyes were beginning to water now.  
  
Beatrix grabbed Eiko's chin and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Eiko...you are beautiful..."  
  
Beatrix started to edge her face closer and closer to Eiko's, nervously, with fear of being rejected. Eiko didn't quite know what was going on, but something told her it was right. She too, was beginning to edge her face closer and closer.  
  
Eiko breath grew rapider and rapider as the smooth face of Beatrix approached. Beatrix wasn't thinking of age, or sex, she was thinking of only one thing....love.  
  
Eiko's lips quivered as her lips only....slightly....brushed Beatrix's....and then...they kissed.  
  
It wasn't a kiss that cared about age or gender, it didn't care if people called it wrong, or if she was 6 and she was 30. All that mattered was the love that had grown between them.  
  
They kissed for over 2 minutes, and each second seemd like a miracle. But, of course, they had to part for air, Eiko looked up to the woman she had just so passionlently kissed. "S-So does...that mean...that I'm..."  
  
Beatrix thought for a second and looked into Eiko's eyes, "Eiko, how do you feel about me..." Eiko looked with tears in her eyes, heart pounding, lips quivering. "I-I- think I might...like you..."  
  
Beatrix cupped her cheek in hands and kissed her once more, "Just...like?" Eiko smiled and nodded her head, "Yes...I think I....love you..." Eiko now smiled proudly. She had finally found love.  
  
Beatrix picked the little girl up quickly with a small yelp from her, then they both smiled at each other and engaged in a long drawn out kiss.  
  
And it was said on that day, that in Alexandria castle, their love was the largest ever known. ---------------------------------------------------------------- So what did you think. Good? Bad? Whatever? I'm only a mediocre writer, but I've been writing for a long time. So review and tell me what you think. But you gotta admit, you weren't expecting it!! 


End file.
